Midnight Bloom
by Elena Gardens
Summary: After looking for a dead body that might be connected to a new supernatural, Stiles accidentally falls into a flower bush and is covered in a special flower called 'Midnight Bloom'. Its not harmful to humans but it does have the tendency to make Werewolf's extreamly horny.


**Warning: Gay Sex and Language**

 **This is just Random Idea I had.**

* * *

His hot breath on the base of my neck. His sharp nails that could kill me in a instant slipping down my side. I could feel his touch and with every movement it was as if my entire body grew hotter and hotter.

Panting for the right to breath I tried to relax but as he pulled back his piercing eyes met mine and I felt a shudder run down my spine.

He did this to me. He caused my body to act in way I once thought was impossible. His simple gazes and little touches sent me over the edge every single time.

And I knew. I knew he enjoyed this. Seeing me gasping for air, my body trembling bellow him and the calling of his name. He wanted this just as much as I did.

But hed never give in at first, I'd be begging and moaning for him to hurry before he gave in. It turned him on to see me suffer like this.

I never cared. If doing this got that pleasure I longed for then this was a simple price. Within seconds after he gave in he'd make away my clothing leaving me naked to the cold air in my room.

And with my shaky hands I'd take off his clothing as well and our body's would touch. Every time I shuttered at this feeling.

And when the time came and he pulled my legs apart, I gave myself to him willingly. For I was the prey he caught far to long ago.

Stairing at me with those eyes again each time I only longed for him more and more. His fangs legthened I knew he was feeling good at this point as well. Telling me to call his name i would make no complaint.

I would always whisper barley above my breath...

* * *

"Derek..ng..? What the? Fucking Christ again!?" Stiles let out a loud curse as he woke up. Morning wood arriving and leaving him to fumble as he slipped out of bed.

It was always the same dream with the same person. And each time he woke up hard as rock and annoyed such a thing hadn't happened in real life.

Grumbling to himself Stiles slipped into the bathroom and let the water run cold. Hoping to whatever heaven there was that this thing went away before he had to leave.

When this first started happening the question as to why it was that Sour Wolf of all people was the first to come to mind. But as time passed he just accepted that Derek was defiantly his type when it came to men.

Looking back he should've just accepted this sooner.

He liked women and Men, Bisexual being another term.

He'd always known he liked women, Lydia proved this. But it still took him a while to relise his attraction to guys. Not because he was afraid of being judged, no but because there wasn't any guys his type for the longest time.

Not until the sour wolf showed up.

The worst part though was Stiles found himself struggling with the fact the one guy he liked would most likely forever hate his guts and as quoted have a want to 'rip out his throat with his teeth'.

The thought was depressing but he could get over it with time. For now he had to figure out a way to get rid of these dreams before they caused any more trouble.

It wasn't as if he thought about having sex with Derek all the time. But at time when his mind ran off there was no point stopping it and it wasn't as if he had much control when sleeping in the first place.

Maybe he could ask someone for advice. Find someone who could help him with attracting Derek once and for all or just get help with getting over him.

After freezing himself and removing his erection he stepped out of the shower shivering and quickly got dressed.

Letting his hair air dry he hurried downstairs to grab something to eat and noticed his father was already gone. Probably on early morning shift. With this thought in mind he only grabbed poptarts, his keys and his bag before leaving the house.

Up arrival at school Stiles had already finished his food in the car and parked in the parking lot before getting out and hurrying off into school before he was late.

As usual though he barley slipped into class a second before the bell and fell into his seat. A curious Scott glancing over.

"You okay?"

Stiles looked at him and raised a brow in confusion.

"You have that look on your face when your over thinking on things" Scott explained quietly so the teacher didnt notice them talking.

Stiles mentally groaned. Honestly he wished Scott wouldnt even ask since it was to hard to explain. What was he supposed to say? 'Hey Scott ive just been having repeated sexual fantasies about the one wear wolf who likes to pin me against walls and try to rip my head of'

Well okay, maybe not that exaggerated but still.

"I'm just thinking about some stuff.."

"Oh really what?"

The concern in his best friends voice almost made him tell him the true answer but Stiles just shrugged "nothing bad dont worry" he mentioned. Scott nodded in answer.

"Alright, though you me and the others are leaving somewhere after school. There's been rumors of a dead body in the forest across town and we should probably check it out"

Stiles nodded agreeing as scott continued. "We havent been to that forest yet though so we need to be careful"

With that the conversations ended.

* * *

By the end of the day everyone met at Stiles Jeep. Well not everyone, but a smaller group which consisted of Scott, Liam, Lydia and the one and only Stiles.

Stiles got in the drivers seat and Lydia slipped into shotgun. Liam and Scott in the back.

"Why does she get the front?" A whine left the back seat as Liam pouted like a kid.

"Because there's no way I'm sitting back there with either of you" She pointed out

"That's not even fair!" Liam exclaimed. Stiles let a groan slip from his throat and Scott could only agree with his own sigh. The ride began shortly and the bickering continued the entire way there.

The road to the forest was cut off so they had to take a back way but being it was still day time out they were able to find there way there easily. Not to far from the forest Stiles parked the car and everyone got out.

"Alright Let's not split up here, the territory is unknown and I really dont need my ass tripping over a body like the first time" Stiles admitted reminding Scott of the first time they did something like this.

"First time?" Liam mentioned.

Scott gave a nod. "Me and stiles were looking for a body when I was turned into a werewolf" Scott explained making Liams eyes widened slightly.

Stiles simply shrugged and led the way as he looked around the forest as they entered. "So we have any clue where were going?" Lydia exclaimed.

"I'm looking for a scent of blood or decaying carcass at this point but most likely if someone was trying to dispose of it we need to search in places we wouldn't think much about at first." Scott explained.

"I hate to be that person but why are we doing this? Whats the body got to do with us?" Stiles asked. "Derek thinks it might be related to a supernatural but we have to make sure" Scott replied.

Stiles nodded his face glowing a small shade of red. He couldn't be thinking of that guy right now. Remember the dead body Stiles. Stiles continued to repeat nonsense in his mind to distract himself.

Walking further into the forest Stiles began to notice the many plants that covered the llrea. Most of them he didn't even recognize.

Something in particular caught his eyes. There was a bush of Black flowers with pollen all over them. They were in a wide indention in the ground not to far from where he was. The indention reminding one of a hole though it wasn't to big that you could get stuck in it. But it was just big enough to keep the bush at a distance and safe from animals.

Honestly though they were the most beautiful flowers he'd ever seen and for some reason he stopped to look at them.

His eyes scanned over them and doing something stupid he coulnt resist and decided to touch one. Bending down slighty he got on his knees and reached towards to touch one. His fingers barley grazed it and he had to lean in more to fully touch it.

The petals felt like silk against his fingers and the pollen rubbed off clear onto his hands even though it was black colored. "That's so weird what are these?" Stiles mumbled to himself.

"STILES!" A yell made him jump and lose his footing. With a loud yell of shock stiles fell into the flower bush. The pollen getting all over his skin, cloths, hair and more.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled again. "I'm over here hold in!" Stiles yelled back struggling to get out of the flower bed but only getting even more covered in the process.

Scott ran over quickly seeing him and quickly helped him out. "What are you doing?" Scott questioned. "I fell in fuck I'm covered in this stuff now" Stiles complained as he tried to dust himself off feeling gross.

"Your fault for falling in" Scott Mentioned. "What was wrong?" Stiles asked ignoring his statement and reminding Scott that he'd been yelling at him.

"Oh! We have to look for the body later Derek needs us back at his apartment right now"

"For what!?" Stiles exclaimed not exactly wanting to see him yet. "He has an idea on who killed that person, more details once we get there" Scott explained.

Stiles could only agree as he continued dusting himself off even as they left back to the car.

* * *

Driving to Derek's apartment Scott sat in back sniffing the air. Liam was as well. And Lydia was leaning against the door thinking to herself.

Stiles' hands held the wheel firmly as he heard the werewolf's sniff again and suddenly Scott was leaning over and shoved his nose into the crook of Stiles neck from behind the seat.

"Scott!-" Stiles exclaimed swirving in shock. Scott quickly sat back as Scott regained control. Lydia glaring as to why they swirved. "What the hell stiles!?"

"Not my fault! What was I supposed to do when Scott decided to suddenly molest my neck" He exclaimed loudly.

"Shit. Sorry stiles its just you smell weird"

Stiles' dead panned. "What"

"Its not a bad scent really!" Liam mentioned. "Its just, its weird I dont know..its like a good scent, a really good scent" Scott added after him wanting to smell him closer again but stiles stopped him.

Stiles flushed brightly clutching the steering wheel. "Well I hate to break it to you guys but there will be no sniffing me like that anymore. At all"

Scott awkwardly agreed. "Hey stiles you said you fell in something earlier right?" Liam asked.

"Ya why?"

"Maybe that's why you smell so good" Liam mentioned. Stiles could only shrug. "Could be I'll just take a shower at Derek's place then" Stiles mentioned taking a breath.

The drive there was troubling. Both wolves were freaking Stiles out terribly. It couldn't have been those flowers that did this?

Were they like some Werewolf Catnip or something? He only assumed this because both Scott and Liam seemed secounds from just grabbing him. And that thought alone seemed terryfing.

Arriving at Derek's place Stiles quickly got out of his jeep and went ahead of everyone. Leading the way with a feeling of eyes on his back he hurried up the stares up to Derek's place. After knocking Derek immediately opened the door and let them all in glancing at stiles.

"Derek I fell in some weired shit at the forest can I use your shower?" Stiles said quickly. He only needed to see Derek's raised brow and nod before he hurried off.

Reaching the bathroom he sighed in relief and stripped of his cloths before jumping into the shower and washing away anything on him. Well at least he thought he did.

Once his shower was over he got out feeling a bit better before putting on his cloths and switching off the water. The pollen got mostly on his skin so he hoped it wasn't to bad on his cloths.

Those looks he saw on Scott and Liam were something he didn't want to see again.

Exiting the bathroom Stiles looked around trying to find anyone and noticed the empty apartment. Confused he began to look in every room before he came across Derek's bedroom.

Opening the door he went inside carefully finding it empty as well.

"Where is everyone..?" Stiles whispered holding his arm. Walking around the room he noticed how neat and tidy Derek's place was. And how there was almost no possessions except for some books and a bag sitting in the corner. Almost as if it was ready to be abandoned any second.

The thought of that was sort of sad in a way.

"What are you doing in here?" Derek growled. Stiles tenced up turning around as he looked to Derek worridly. Shit. "O-oh um I was looking for everyone and I couldn't find them so I stumbled i-into here on my search!" Stiles tried to explain.

Derek's growl dissapeared but he still held a glare. Stiles gulped. This was how he died. Derek walked closer and each step he took foward only caused stiles to step backwards and before he knew it his back was against a wall and Derek was the one keeping him there.

Derek's hand right next to Stiles' head and his arm bent slightly as he got just close enough to feel each others breath.

"They left to go get the others while you were showering though you did a shitty job since you still smell like.." His voice was cut off as his eyes narrowed and he leaned in. His nose brushing the crook of Stiles neck and causing him to shiver.

"Stiles. What was it that you fell into" Derek demanded His claws slightly digging into the wall. Stiles didn't know either to be turned on or frightened but right now he was feeling a bit of both.

"I-i dont know" Stiles exclaimed his head moving to the side as Derek's nose met his skin and the wolf began nuzzling it into the crook if Stiles' neck.

Stiles began to feel heat pull at his cheeks and somewhere else as his heart pounded. "You know something, What did it look like" Derek growled causing stiles to let out a small noise as Derek's hot breath pulsed in his skin.

"It was black flowers..they had a lot of pollen on them and they were silky when I touched them" Stiles tried to explain. Derek let out a low curse and back up. Stiles blinked confused feeling Derek move away from him.

"Stiles you need to leave" Derek demanded backing up a bit. His fangs were in sheethed and his seemed to be..panting?

"What why? Derek was happened?" Stiles exclaimed confused stepping towards. Derek growled loudly and stiles stayed still.

"Just leave! And don't come near Scott or Liam either!" Derek demanded okay now Stiles was really confused. With a frown he yelled back. "You can't tell me what to do! Derek what the hell are you talking about?"

Not going near Scott or Liam? Did this have to do with his smell again? A shower must not have gotten rid of anything.

"Stiles listen to me you need to go home" Derek said loudly. Stiles stepped forward more and more even when Derek began growling. "And why the hell should I? First Scott and Liam and now you!? What were those flowers?" He demanded.

Derek tried to cover his nose but as Stiles got closer his resistance snapped. With only one movement he slammed Stiles against a wall.

Stiles made a noise of pain but was quickly distracted as something wet touched his throat. "A-ah" A small noise left his mouth in shock as Derek let his tongue glide against stiles throat. A deep blush across Derek's face and his eyes dazed slightly.

Was this a dream. This better not be a freaking dream. Stiles would probably cry if it was. "I warned you.." Derek whispered his voice deeper then usual. His tongue going all the way up to the spot right bellow Stiles ear before his lip met skin and he was sucking harshly. Leaving a mark behind.

"Your covered in Midnight Bloom" Derek explained not stopping to continue his actions but to his mid neck then lower.

Stiles shivered and gave a small moan of want that only caused Derek to suck harder. His body pushing Stiles' against the wall more.

"W-what even is tha-t" Stiles asked trying to comprehend this was really happening. "Its like Viagra in a way...it stimulates a wearwolfs senses...and your covered in it, right now your a walking 'Fuck Me' Sign for wearwolfs" Derek finally growled his teeth scraping Stiles neck.

Stiles groaned. "And here I was holding myself back, and you just had to push me" Derek exclaimed grinding Stiles lower half against his own.

Stiles back arched a bit. "F-fuck-wait"

Derek leaned back hearing him and looked at Stiles. His glowing eyes signalling the wolfs desires. "I'm giving you one last chance Stiles. You have to leave now or Ill be fucking you until you cant walk for days and still begging for more"

A shiver went down Stiles' spine but he needed to know some things before he even thought about this. "A-are you even in to you know um.."

"Stiles your questions are they absolute worst during these kinds of moments. The term is Pansexual, I feel attraction to who ever I want"

"But..is it just you know the Flowers.." Stiles mentioned.

Derek sighed. "Your age and maturity is a set back but I have felt attraction to you personally stiles, though right now is not the time to be asking this since I'm about two secounds from ripping off your cloths" He warned.

Stiles felt his cheeks turn a bright red and he quickly nodded sex then talk sounded alright to him. With his question answered Derek didn't hold back to push his lips against Stiles'. His hand slipping into the younger males shirt and letting his claws scratch slightly down his side.

The moan that slipped from Stiles was pure pleasure and he lifted his arms to quickly wrap around Derek's neck and pull him closer.

What was going on right now was probably completely crazy but Stiles wasnt about to pass up a chance at getting fucked by Derek.

Derek ran his hand along Stiles chest feeling everything there and the other hand slipped down to the waistband of his pants.

Opening his mouth Stiles allowed the kiss to go further and Derek didn't hesitate to push his tongue in. Moans slipped from Stiles' mouth. His hands running through Derek's hair trying to earge himself on to continue more and more.

And as their tongues glided against one another Stiles grinded his hips into Derek's openly. Derek let out a groan and tasted every inch of Stiles' mouth, only breaking for a second to get air before connecting their lips again.

A bit of saliva slipped from his mouth and Stiles moved his hands to pull up on Derek's shirt to get it off. Taking the hint Derek broke the kiss and took off his shirt before dragging Stiles to the bed and pushing him down on it firmly and climbing over him.

The change in locations allowed more access and while their lips connected all over again, stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist to bring his closer. Not wanting to break their kiss to remove Stiles shirt the werewolf did something unneeded and used his claws to tear the shirt in half and removing it off of him quickly.

"Derek! What the hel-mmn" Stiles complaint about his shirt was cut off as Derek broke the kiss and moved to nip and suck at his chest. His lips making hickys along the pale skin before attaching themselfs to Stiles nipple.

Bucking his hips stiles let out a loud moan and let his nails scratch down Derek's bare back causing the wolf to let out a noise of pleasure himself.

"Nn-g D-derek m-ore" Stiles earged on and derek didn't disappoint. Slipping his hand down Derek was able to take off stiles Pants within seconds and began palming him through his underwear. Stiles moaned moving a bit against his hand.

Derek moved down a bit and Derek let his tongue slide down Stiles' chest to his stonache and to his thy sucking it for a bit. His teeth scraped the skin before his bit down marking the flesh.

Strikes let out a shocked gasp and his hands clutched the bedsheets tightly as his dick throbbed creating a obvious tint in his underwere.

Slipping his fangs out Derek chcukled slightly. "Masochist"

Pulling off the rest of Stiles cloths until he was completly nude he led Stiles dick meet the air.

"S-sadist" Stiles retorted back but his voice was covered with moans as Derek's licked the underside of his penis. "O-oh Derek Please!" Stiles whined begging for him to continue.

Derek silenced him with a small growl as he leaned over to grab his bag and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Finding his place over Stiles again he popped it open and covered his fingers in it.

"Prepared aren't we?" Stiles joked.

Derek didn't respond with words but instead leaned down and licked him again. His tongue gliding from the base to the tip before he took Stiles slowly into his mouth.

Stiles back arched off the bed as pleasure washed over him. Holding down his hips he slipped more of stiles into his mouth. And not before long he was deep throating him. His first finger tracing the ring that was Stiless entrance.

Without much warning Derek slipped in his finger and pushed it in all the way to the knuckle.

Stiles let out a small whimper as he concentrated more on Derek's mouth then the pain that came with be stretched. Sure he had masturbated before but this was different. Derek was so much better and his hands were far bigger.

Panting Derek's Name Stiles felt him slip in a second finger causing hin to tense slightly. Derek felt this and sucked harder on his member as he moved his fingers in and out slowly bringing more and more pleasure.

As the movements continued Stiles agreed things felt better and soon he was a moaning mess. His mouth opened and gasping in air only to lose it again when Derek grazed against his walls.

"F-uck! y-yes so g-ood" Stiles let the words slip from his mouth as Derek's third finger was pushed in and after a little bit of pain all he felt was pleasure.

Stiles felt his dick began to leak pre-cum and with his stomachs tightening he knew he was close. Leaning up a bit Stiles ran his fingers through Derek's hair.

"N-no D-derek" He whispered trying to pull him off. "Want you..I want you inside now" Stiles demanded. Derek growled lowly his pants feeling to restricting at this point. Pulling off of Stiles he slipped his fingers out at the same time.

Stiles hated the empty feeling of his ass but knew Derek would be filling it soon. Leaning up Derek undid his pants and slipped off his pants and underware leaving the two of them completely naked.

But that wasnt what bothered Stiles. Glancing down at Derek's exposed member he licked his lips. "Fuck your so big...Derek come on" Stiles insisted opening his legs a bit more.

"You really want this dont you?" Derek exclaimed aligning himself at Stiles entrance.

"Y-yes! But so do you"

Derek pushe'd in slowly without another word and groaned. Pushing in halfway Stiles forced himself to get used to the pain and allow Derek to keep moving.

The tightness was to much and Derek couldn't resit to thrust in The rest of the way. "A-ah!" Stiles mouth fell open as Derek hands slipped down to throw Stiless knees over his shoulders a bit creating a wider angle.

Waiting a second for Stiles to adjust the werewolf pulled out until only the tip was left and quickly trusted back in. Sending jolts of pleasure through stiles.

Without a word Derek did so again and began to thrust in faster. "D-derek!" Stiles called out between his moans. The wolfs eyes were dazed with pleasure and he could barley here the human as he continued to thrust into him.

Moving in and out and grinding against his walls Stiles felt himself become closer and closer. Clutching the bed Stiles almost screamed in pleasure as his Prostate was finally hit. "T-there! Please! H-harder right there!" Stiles begged.

Derek listened to his words and aimed for that spot again. Nailing it in the mark he felt Stiles contract around him and tightening over and over.

"Fuck..Stiles" Derek gritted his teeth slightly as Stiles felt tears slip his eyes from all of the Stimulation.

With only a few more thrusts Stiles gave a long moan and came hard over his own chest and slightly Derek's.

Derek didn't seem to care as he pulled out Stiles in a quick movement and turned the male onto his hands and knees before entering him again. This position allowing him to push in deeper then before. Stiles couldn't even form words anymore as Derek continued to fuck him.

Pounding into Stiles prostate over and over Derek was forcing another orgasm to build up for Stiles. Reaching around Derek grasped Stiles' member stroking him quickly as the other hand gripped his hip to hold him in place.

It only took a few more thrusts before Derek came inside Stiles' ass just as Stiles came again over the bed, his body trembling.

Riding out their orgasms Derek turned Stiles one last time, this time onto his back and let go of his hip and member to bite down hard on to his neck. A weak moan slipped from Stiles on instinct and Stiles felt one last round squirt from his member before he could only lay on the bed panting.

Derek kept his fangs inside Stiles neck for a few seconds before he slowly pulled them along with pulling out from Stiles ass. His semen leaked fron Stiles ass but the male didnt seem to have the energy to clean up.

Moving off him a bit he laid next to Stiles. As the human later caught his breath he turned to lay next to Derek, facing him.

"I'm..a little disappointed it took a special plant specifically made for arousal to get you to fuck me" Stiles mentioned weakly.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"I've wanted to do that for so long..it felt so good" Stiles whispered though Derek clearly heard him. "Really?" Derek asked. Stiles only nodded.

"I've wanted to...do these things as well.."

Stiles widened his eyes and immediately tried to get up though his body gave out. Derek caught him just in time and moved the human to lay on top of him. Stiles being just the right size to lay against his chest.

"Why didn't you just kiss me sooner?" Stiles complained finally. Derek went silent. "Your young stiles and I needed to just make sure...I know now though, your scent...and its not the flowers. Your personal scent its so good I cant stand it..you..me..just perfect" Derek exclaimed pulling him up a bit so he could nuzzle into the side of the neck he marked.

"Thank Fuck I dont think I could've handled it if you suddenly just dumped my ass and left" Stiles explained as Derek shook his head. "Your not getting away, your mine" Derek whispered.

Stiles shivered. "Nng..why does my neck hurt"

"I marked you." Derek exclaimed without hesitant.

Stiles widened his eyes then gave a smile. "I really am yours then huh? Then your mine Sour Wolf" Stiles explained haplily glad to finally be like this with Derek. "Man Scott and Liam are really taking forever" He mentioned.

Derek chuckled lightly. "I lied earlier..I didnt know if you really had Midnight Bloom on you at first since I barley got a chance to smell you before you went to shower but to make sure I immediately sent them all home"

Stiles blushed "awe you were worried for me!" He grinned kissing him on the lips softly.

Derek shrugged just as Stiles yawned. "Go to bed stiles"

Stiles nodded. "One last question...how long does this scent last?"

"Not for long, usually only about as long as human Viagra which is around 4 hours but you didn't consume it just wore it so probably less time. I can barley smell it now.." Derek explained.

Stiles nodded. "Good...night night Sour Wolf" Stiles whispered resting his head on Derek's chest before slipping into a deep sleep.

Derek ran his hand over Stiles back gently before throwing a cover over them and closing his eyes himself.


End file.
